Electric generators are well known types of equipment which produce electricity by causing an electric conductor to pass through lines of magnetic force (flux). The large stationary field coil contains large iron masses with coils of electrically conductive wire, e.g. copper, wound around the iron core. When electricity is passed through the coil the iron core becomes magnetic and the magnetic flux extends outward from the north pole of the magnet and circles around to return to the magnet at the opposite end, the south pole of the magnet. The armature is a plurality of spaced electrical conductors on the surface of a cylinder which rotates inside the coil in a close spaced relationship with the coil. As the armature rotates, its electrical conductors cut through the magnetic flux from the field coil which induces electricity to flow in the conductors of the armature. By means of brushes or slip rings contacting the armature as it rotates, the induced electricity can be withdrawn for use in any desired manner. Such prior art generators are heavy and produce large amounts of heat in addition to requiring frequent maintenance and replacement of brushes and slip rings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric generator. It is another object to provide a generator wherein the use of brushes or slip rings is omitted. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed portion of the description which follows.